The Pain of the Meat Addicts
by TheLucky38
Summary: You know how Sokka and Toph keeps eating meat all of the time, well its about to get interesting. When Aang and his friends came back from the market, most of the food that Iroh ordered was gone. Aang has an idea that could bring pain to the meat lovers. Once an for all! Spoiler alert, NO TOKKA. Muhahahahahahahahahaha. Just kidding, but only a little bit of Tokka.
1. The Begining of the End

**TheLucky38: I got this idea when I watched Drake and Josh, man that was an awesome show. Not better then Avatar the Last Airbender, but more awesome then a lot of other shows. Oh sorry it's not about them, its about two meat addicts ready for the painful trials. Muhahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi laugh). Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Then runs away, screaming.**

**TheLucky38: Man what's his problem. I was just going to show him my C4 that sticks to anything. He'll be back. Ha thats just like the movie.**

* * *

The Gaang was at the Jasmine Dragon. Politics are hard to deal with, even as they are making Republic City a reality. Things were peaceful once again in the world. Well most of the time. They had all of the food in the middle of the table ready to eat and talk about their old adventures about ending Ozai's regime. It was going to be a great feast indeed. When they got in...

"OH NO!" yelled everyone in unison.

The only whole table used to have duck-chicken, seal jerky, dumblings, hybrid pig bacon and ham, steak, tiger seal, roast duck, komodo chicken, Arctic hen, and the most impotent thing, Earth Kingdom CHICKEN! The most delisious thing in the world. Now its all gone! Though Aang wasn't affected by this because of him being a vegiterian, but everyone else was shocked.

"Who would do such a thing?" said Zuko.

"I am going to hunt them down!" said Iroh and breathed fire. Wow he must of wanted his roast duck.

"I don't mind it, but someone is going to pay." said Katara. Though she is from the Water Tribe, she also likes salads and so forth. Aang likes that about Katara a lot.

"I don't mind it either. We need to figure out who did it." Aang said. Even if he's a vegiterian, he wanted to find the culprits and bring them to justice.

Everyone was trying to figure out who did it. They retraced their steps then it hits them. "Sokka and Toph!" eveyone said. They now realized how it happened.

* * *

_Flashback. At the Market._

Everyone was in the market, to see what was on sale. Katara saw a nice Water Tribe outfit that resembles the peace dance that the Northern and Southern Water Tribe enjoyed before the war happened. The vender's was trying to sell it once again. She decided to buy it, knowing that Aang would really love the surpise she's going to give him tonight. Then she looked at Aang who looked a bit down.

Aang saw a wonderful collection of trinkets and items from the Air Nomads. Many people around the world can go out and find them, not fearing the war that tore apart so many other Nations and cities. Archaelogists started finding them in the Air Temples and other places that could of been the Air Nomads hiding place. A great sorrow filled Aang's heart, but was completly stopped when Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Aang, your people's culture will come back and I will help, no matter what." she said calmly.

Aang smiled at her, she always knows the right words to say to him. "Thanks Katara."

They went off to look around some more, when Aang saw a beautiful stone. It had a light blue color to it. Like a mirror it makes a wonderful reflection when people pass by it. It is as bright as the sun that sets as the moon rises. He didn't want to buy it. Aang really wanted to find it at it's natural place. "Katara you go on ahead, I need to... umm... find a bathroom." Aang hopes to the great spirits that it was enough to convince her.

Katara looked at him with a confused face. "Oh sure Aang, I guess." So she walked off towards the shop right in front of her that is rumored to have the clothes with the smoothest silk.

Aang walks up to the vendor who has the stone. "Excuse me sir can I ask you a..." The Clerk looks at him with joy. "The Avatar at my store, this is a lucky day. Please look around."

"I was Just wondering, where did you get this stone?" said Aang.

"Ah the Blue Moon stone. I found it in the Search Light cave. It was once mined by the Fire Nation so they could use it to fuel thier engines. That is one of the reasons why it is expensive. It is nearly gone in this world."

"Where is the cave at?" Aang said with little hope in his voice.

It is just north of the village called Shu. It is famous for both mining and fishing grounds.

"Thank you um.."

"Owaka the 23rd is the name. Don't give up yet, it took me awhile to find it. But are you sure you don't want to buy it from me to save all of the trouble?"

"I'm sure and thank you." He bows in respect then tries to catch up with Katara who already left the store.

* * *

Zuko and Mai were in their regular bench they usually sit in. They never really liked going shoping. Ahh emo love, it dies out then comes back. Or is goth love I can't tell. Then out of nowhere...

"Lee? Oh my spirits it's you." the girl said.

Mai glared at the both of them, a black fire grows in her heart.

"Um hey Jin. How's it going?" Zuko said with a little akwardness in his voice.

"Oh it's just going great, who's the person next to you?" she asked with concern.

Zuko knew he had to introduce either way. "This is Mai my girlfriend. Things are going to get a little interesting.

"Oh so this gloomy emo is your girlfriend. Did she bribe you or is she the ring leader." Jin said with anger.

"Well at least I change my clothes more often then you do." said Mai. Its show time!

Everyone in the Plaza looks at them, thinking 'oh snap'.

"Where did you get that hair cut, the blacksmith." mocked Jin.

"Ohhhhhhh!" said the crowed.

"Why don't you tell yours to do a less shitty job." said Mai with gloom and hate in her voice.

"Ohhhhhhh!"

"At least I don't fuck mine!", Jin is going all out.

"Ohhhhhhh!" said the readers. **(A/N, how did you get in my story?)**

"I had mine from royalty. Did you have yours from a guy with herbies?" Laughed Mai.

"Ohhhhhhh!" yelled the crowed.

Zuko tries to end it right now, "Hey why don't you to do what my mom and dad used to do and have make-up sex?" but it just made it worse.

Everyone just looked at him and said "WHAT?!"

Zuko decided to let it die out. Another mistake.

They started insulting more until...

They tackled at each other with deadly force. Cat-leapard fight!

Jin starts pulling Mai's hair, while she pulls hers.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Iroh was with Toph and Sokka. He was making sure that they didn't run back to the Jasmine Dragon, so they could eat the meal he ordered. It would be a royal buffet times a thousand and two.

As they were walking, Sokka and Toph were hatching a plan to get back so they can eat the meal. Then all of the sudden a giant man comes up to them and says, "Your the old man that broke my window! You better start running!" Iroh decided to teach him a lesson about respecting elders, so he took up his stance ready for the attack. The man was about to hit him, until he regonized who he really was. "Oh my spirits, I'm so sorry master Iroh. I didn't mean to..."

"It is alright. It is usually best to know who someone is before making a mistake. Come lets talk this over with some tea." They walked together to the nearest tea shop. Not realizing that Sokka and Toph left.

They were walking to their home until a certain Kyoshi Warrior saw what they were doing. She was about to follow them, knowing their going after the food.

Toph sensed it on her feet. She wispered to Sokka. "Were being followed by a stalker."

"Meng?" asked Sokka. She is always the first choose.

"No. I don't even know her, but thats not importent. It's your warrior pal."

"But Jet's dead." He really is that clueless.

"No you idiot. It's Suki, for Spirits sake. We need a plan."

"I got it. We just need to go around for awhile until she gets bored. When she leaves we make a run for the house." Sokka with his plans. Do they ever go wrong? Most of the time.

So they walked around so they can bored out Suki.

They went through the weapons shop, so they could 'pretend' to see what was good. "Shopping!" said Sokka in his weird voice. Well at least one of them. "Well I can't see anything, but I guess you like shopping more then fan girl." Toph said, trying to piss him off.

"Hey I love Suki, but I love shopping to." As he picks up a sword.

Suki watched them, she hated it when Sokka loves two things at once. Then again at least it's not another girl. Or is it? Oh I forgot Yue's dead.

As Sokka and Toph looked around more, Suki eventually left. Was that a mistake?

"Ok, she's gone. Now lets get to the Jasmine Dragon before it's too late." said Toph. Then the two ran as fast as they can to the building.

Suki and the others will find out sooner or later.

* * *

Aang came up to Katara as the went back to the place the Gaang would meet up. "Sooooo." said Katara. "Where did find a bathroom?"

Aang knew that lying to Katara would hurt, but at the same time the gift he'll give her will make up for it. " Yes and I saw a bunch of Air Nomad collectables and decided to look." He isn't very good at lying, but at the same time it was the truth. When he saw that Blue Moon stone, Aang knew he must be determined to find it at the Searchlight caves. It's better to make something that comes from the heart to the one you love, rather then just buying it.

"Oh that's interesting." Katara said. She loved Aang after thier kiss at the Jasmine Dragon balcony, but hated her brother from enjoying it. It is just beautful seeing love between those two. It's way better then a fan girl that only loves the Avatar. Katara loves Aang being Aang, treating him like an equal.

As they walked to the bench that Zuko and Mai were at they saw something that surprised the both of them.

It was Mai. Cat-leapard fighting a girl right in front of Zuko and a crowd of people. They had money, betting on who wins! **(A/N, I just love it when a gamble is involved!)**

"Take that emo chick down!" yelled the group on one side. Must be cheering for Jin.

"Make that peasant bleed!" yelled another group. Must be cheering for Mai.

The two girls ripped off each others clothes showing off some parts of their body. The chest bindings and panties were still on, but just barely. They kept scratching each other and made the other person bleed a little. This was even bigger the Zuko and Azula's Agni Kai. Zuko was just standing there, stunned and confused.

Aang and Katara just looked at each other. "Should we break it up?" said Katara. Being the Avatar, Aang was responsible for anything, so he decided to stop it. "I'll do it Katara." Then he walks up to them and used his Waterbending to take the water from the air. Katara smiled, 'I taught him well.' Plus more in the bed. Aang then froze the both of them in place. "Ok everyone, the Cat-Leapard fight is over!"

All the people in the crowd said "buzzkill." and left. They'll get over it, there are strip clubs in Ba Sing Se. You just need to find the right ones.

Then Aang looks at Zuko, Mai, and Jin. "What in spirits name is going on!?" He was about to be in rage but was stopped when Katara put her hand on his.

Zuko started. "You know how I was in hiding from the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom?" Aang nodded his head. "Well I used a name called Lee and I met Jin."

Jin looks at Zuko. "Your name isn't Lee?"

"No it's Prince Zuko, well now it's Fire Lord Zuko." He was ashamed about not telling her sooner.

"Wow, I dated the Fire Lord!" she said with joy. "No wonder you sucked at juggling." Then hugged him, he puts his hands around her waist but not go down even more.

Mai was about to protest until...

"Listen." said Aang, he has a plan but highly doubts it will work. "Why don't you date both of them, then decide on which one you want." This was going to be ugly.

"Thats actually a good idea Aang." said Zuko.

"Yeah I won't mind it one bit" said Jin.

"If you two agree then I agree to." said Mai.

Things settled down, then Iroh and Suki came up to them. But where is Sokka and Toph.

"Hey have you guys seen Sokka and Toph?" said Iroh.

"Don't worry, they are just shopping around the weapons store." said Suki.

"Wow I guess we should trust them more often." Katara said calmly but she has a bad feeling about this, and a growling stomach.

"I guess we should head inside." said Aang. Then took Katara's hands so they can walk together. They both blushed at that action.

So the whole Gaang decided to go back, even Jin. She wanted to live with them so that when Zuko was ready with the dates, then she could go for the kill.

Aang was thinking about a plan to find the Blue Moon stone, to give it to Katara. Is this going to turn into an engagement at a young age?

* * *

_After they figured out who did it..._

They were devastated by the fact that Sokka and Toph took all of the meat again. This is unacceptable, they trusted them.

"I am going to get Sokka for this." said Suki.

"Even if you do, it won't stop them from eating more." said Aang. Then he had an idea, a _Koh_ idea that could in fact teach them a lesson. Once and for all! "Guys it's time we get some payback." Then brought everyone into a group huddle. "Here's what were going to do..."

* * *

**TheLucky38: What is Aang's plan to make Sokka and Toph suffer for what they do all of the time. Will it work or will it fail? Tune in for the next chapter that will explain what they will do to make them beg for mercy. Oh and I am thinking about an idea for the events that took place on this story. What is it you might ask? I won't tell you, it will ruin the surprise that I have in store.**

**P.S. Spoiler Alert! NO TOKKA. I'm neutral but I won't make that on here, though maybe a quick LEMON, maybe.**

**P.S.S. some wise words. _Feed a man for free and he'll be back asking for more. Feed a man a bullet and you won't hear from him again!- Beatrix Russell-Fallout New Vegas._**


	2. The Contract

**TheLucky38: Well everyone it's time to see what Aang's plan is. I hope doesn't make Sokka and Toph mad. Muhahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi laugh). Where is the Disclaimer? All I want to do is show him the C4's is that so hard?**

* * *

After Aang told them the plan, they all had a grin on their faces. Suki began puting some stuff on a sheet of paper, while Aang went to Sokka's room and Katara goes to Toph's room. Everyone else was helping Suki with the paper. What are they planning?

Aang got to Sokka's room and knocked on the door. "Sorry no one is in here. Uh I mean, ahh crap." then Aang heard foot steps and the door opens. It was Sokka eating a duck-chicken leg and had and inside his room, he had more food inside then a horder with their stuff. "Listen Aang I can explain..."

"No need Sokka." said Aang in a calm voice. "I just wanted to talk to you about something." He was confused "Oh umm, alright Aang. Come on in the leftovers are fine." When he realized what he said, he face palmed himself.

Aang tried to find a place to sit, but instead stands up. Mostly because there is no room to sit and the food was on the floor. What madness is this? "So Sokka I was thinking about something that Toph said, but I don't think you want to know." Sokka looks at Aang with a glare, "What did Toph say?" Then he began to tell him. "Well Toph told me that she could last without meat for a day then you can in 2 seconds." Sokka was pissed off when he heard that. "Oh that bitch thinks she can get away with that, not on my watch!" Then leaves the room.

_While Aang talks to Sokka..._

Katara walks up to Toph's room then knocks on the door. "Ugh. can you please bitch at me tomorrow, I just ate." Katara was angry on the inside but tries to remain calm. "No I just want to talk to you." Then she heard foot steps and the door opens. Toph was eating a leg of the Earth Kingdom chicken. Katara looks in the room, it was like a tornado ruined everything in sight.

When Katara came in she decided to stand up. Toph laid on her bed, thats good for Katara because that makes the lie work better when she isn't using her feet. "So Toph, I was thinking about what Sokka said, but I don't think you want to know." Toph wanted to know, so she sat up and said. "What did Sokka say?" Then she began to tell her. "Well Sokka told me he could last without meat for a day then you can last in 2 seconds." That pissed off Toph. "Oh that ungreatful bastard."

Toph got up and went to see Sokka.

When she left, Aang came inside and said. "Wow you're a really good actor." Then came up to her face to face, it was close enough to touch their lips. "Aang you always know what to say to please a girl." Then he wispered in her ear, "funny, that's what I thinking about you." Then gave her a kiss on the lips. They went off to see what happens next.

* * *

_The sheet of paper..._

The others were trying to figure out what to put on the sheet of paper. This would be on contract that will make them to finally stop stealing all of the meat. "Ok so lets try to figure this out. How should we make them pay?" said Suki.

"How about they can't have meat for a week?" said Iroh.

"That's a good start." Then Suki writes that down.

"That means all types of meat" said Jin. Even though she doesn't know Toph or Sokka, that doesn't mean she doesn't want to help.

"Alright we need more then that. How about..."

"The loser will have to dye..." said Mai

"Die?" inturrupted Zuko. No one wants them to die.

"I was going to say dye thier hair pink."

"Ohh." everyone said. That was a close one.

Suki writes that down then finally completes the contract.

The contract. **(It will be writen in italics.)**

_This is a contract that will make sure that Sokka and Toph will not eat meat for a week. They will have to eat nothing but healthy food. It also states that they can't eat all types of meat at all. If they do they will dye (flips the page, they needed more paper.) their hair pink._

They all smiled an evilish Koh smile. This is going to be a plan that involes difficult pain, hurts them when they see meat, and watches and senses people eat the meat in front of them. Muahahahahaahahahaha.

_Here comes the deal..._

Sokka and Toph went face to face at the kitchen. "So you think your better then me at not eating meat?" said Sokka. "I can handle not eating meat for an entire week then you can for 3 mins!" yelled Toph. The arguements were going back and forth, making each other angry until...

"Hey you two, why don't you make each other a deal instead of arguing?" said Suki. She shows them the contract that they made earlier.

Sokka reads it. Then says the last sentence out loud. "If they do they will dye?" He thought they mispelled that. But Suki turns to the next page. "Oh their hair pink. Wait what? Thats not fair!"

"Oh I guess Sokka doesn't have the balls to do the deal." mocked Toph.

Sokka had rage of fury in his heart. "That's it! I am going to show you that I can WIN!" Then he signs the contract.

"Can you sign mine to?" asked Toph.

"After insulting me, you can just forget it!" Then left. Toph looks at Suki.

"Ok I'll put your name in it." Then she puts Toph's hands on the pencil then makes her put her name on it. Suki isn't stupid, Toph used this trick before. She makes people sign her name in it, then she would point out that she didn't sign it. "Damn it!" Toph said. Then left.

When they got to their rooms, all of the meat was gone. In both rooms they said in unision. "This is gonna be one long week." Then laid down on their bed.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Looks like Sokka and Toph got into one situation that can't be avoided. Will they prevail? Lets find out soon. Oh and about the side stories, I have a plan for each one.**


	3. Day 1 The Suffering

**TheLucky38: Well I think we should see how Sokka and Toph are doing right now. Can they handle day 1? Lets find out then. Where is that Disclaimer. He gave me some email about some girl with a Mini Gun shooting him? Weird. I should look into this. After writing this chapter.**

* * *

_Day 1- It begins..._

Sokka and Toph woke up and went to the kitchen. When they saw each other the just looked away with rage. Trying to prove the other person wrong. When they got to the kitchen, they saw the Gaang eating their favorite kind of meat. It was the same except it wasn't bigger then the las one. Aang and Katara were eating salad's and the rest of them were eating the meat.

Sokka and Toph wanted to eat the food right now but couldn't bare to deal with the fact they couldn't. That damn contract, they thought. They decided to sit down.

"Oh hello you two meat lover's. Would you like some hybrid pig bacon." said Iroh. Then eats the bacon real slowly, making them suffer.

Though Toph can't see it, she sensed that he was intimedating them. It was making her mouth water like a dam.

"Wow this is great food." said Suki. she was eating steamed sasage. Making Sokka really hungry right now, but he was determine to win against Toph. Then he sat down next to Aang. Not only trying to eat salad, but doing his brotherly duties by making sure Aang didn't do anything 'oggie' as he puts it.

Katara hated Sokka for doing that, she has a plan in mind. She takes a leg of the Earth chicken and takes a bite out of it. "Wow." she still had it in her mouth, "this is go..." Then she began to cough. 'gasp.

She is on the ground, choking. "Oh no! Katara!" Aang said with worry. He was giving her CPR. What everyone (besides Aang) doesn't realize is that she was faking.

As Aang gave her some air she kissed him in the mouth, begging for entrence. Aang accepted and kissed her harder back. Luckily Sokka isn't the brightest person in the group. "Oh my spirits! Are you ok Katara!" He wanted to get meat but he always worries about his sister. "It's ok. I'm fine." Then looks at Aang, giving him a suductive smile. Aang smiled back.

Sokka saw that and became a _buzzkillism._ "Aang do you love meat?"

Aang looked right at Sokka. "No, I am a monk?"

"Oh really? Then do you love Katara?" He asked. Where is he going with this?

"I love Katara with all of my heart." Aang replied then grabbed Katara's hand. She blushes at this.

"So that means you love meat." he stated.

"Sokka, your not making any sense." Aang said a little annoyed. Then his mind was thinking for awhile until... "No I don't think of Katara as a peice of meat. I think of her as the most beatiful girl in the world, and even more then that." Then looks at Katara. "I would never betray her love, never." Then kisses her.

Everyone in the room awes. Even Toph and Mai.

* * *

_Later on in the day..._

The rest of the day went normal. Execpt for something a little unexpected.

Aang went to the entire Gaang (Sokka, Toph, and Katara arn't there). "Guys I need to go to an importent meeting with Zuko." Everyone looks at the both of them and then nodded their heads. They all know what Aang really wanted to do. "Make sure you get back safely." said Iroh.

Then Aang and Zuko went out of the door. **(A/N, That is one of the side stories I will make soon.)**

Katara comes inside the living room. "Hey where's Aang at?". Everyone in the room needed to make sure she doesn't figure it out. The best liar in the room had to tell her.

"Aang and Zuko left on an importent meeting about Republic City." said Jin.

Katara looked into her eyes. they didn't twitch or anything. "Oh, ok then. I guess I should wait for awhile." Then left being a little sad about Aang leaving, without telling her. Something wasn't right, but she would figure it out when he comes back.

Everyone waited for Katara to leave the room then looked at Jin. "Wow, I didn't even know that you were a good liar?" said Suki.

She smiled by that. "It's a gift."

Mai was pissed off. **(A/N, You will also know that this is another side story that I will make soon to.)**

After the whole dispute, it was dark outside. So they decided to go to bed.

* * *

Sokka was inside his room. His stomach was growling like crazy. "Uhh, I need meat so bad." He said in between dramatic sobs. Then he had a dream.

_He was in a magical place that was called meat town. It had all types of his favorite meat. In fact, everything was made out of meat. The buildings, streets, lights, even the signs were made out of meat. Then he came up to a stop sign and comped on it. Then a small polar bear-dog came up to his arms and liked him. Sokka took a huge bite out of it and it ran away. Then he saw something that made him have a watered mouth. "mmmmmm. Seal Jerky half-priced. He got inside but then something changes._

_All of the meat became salads, tomato's, letace, cabbages, apples, mango's, and etc. The beatiful dream he had, turned into an urban nightmare. Then he saw some guy who had Earth Kingdom clothes and a bunch of cabbages in his cart. "Cabbages, take his head off! Make him pay for all of the cabbage's before you!" Then like an evil spell, they turned from a bunch of little cabbage's to giant ones. They were coming right at him..._

Sokka woke up from his dream. Panting over and over again. "Spirits. That was the worst wet dream I ever had." then looked down in his covers. It really was one. That would be so wrong on many levels. He then took his blanket and throws it to the ground, then gets his other blankets in the closet.

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Wow. I know that was a nightmare but a wet dream. That's weird. I am still trying to figure out what happened to the Disclaimer that I hired earlier. I think I found out who it is? It's the Joker. Ok and about the tactic I'm using, it's called the story bomb tactic. PM me if you don't know what it is. I made it up myself.**


	4. Day 2 The Drama

**TheLucky38: I have a costume that had the Lucky38 colors as well as the logo on the cape. I have a bandana that had room for the eyes to see. I have a cowboy repeater, a hunting rifle, plasma grenades, and flashbangs. "I found the Joker's hideout. It will take some doing to get him." Then one of my assistant's came out from behind me.**

**Assistant: "Sir we know who did it."**

**TheLucky38: I look right at him. "Who did it?" I asked.**

**Assistant: "It was you, when you gave the Lil Waterbender that Mini Gun."**

**TheLucky38: "Oh yeah. I trust her then, but I'm still going to the hideout anyway." Then I make my leave.  
Now you know, oh and wish me luck.**

* * *

_Day 2. How can it get worse?_

Sokka was still wide awake from his nightmare. Anyone who had a dream turn into a nightmare would be scared to. He looks at the candle thing that tells what time it is. It flickered about 6 times. "Oh no its about, um. Well I don't really care. I need to find a way to beat Toph so I can eat some meat already." he got up and went to the kitchen. He was so tired from last night but refused to sleep. "That dream seems so real." he said outloud. Then the weirdest thing happens to him.

While he walks to the hallways all of the plants, carpets, and even the floor had all types of his favorite meat. He was really hungry for any of it. Then he saw something that came out to see what was going on. "Sokka, are you ok?" it said. It was... "Meat man!" Sokka said. The meat man was confused and said "what in spirits name are you talking about?" but then Sokka ran up to eat and had his knife that he carries around.

Someone from behind stops him from cutting up the meat man. It was Suki who managed to make sure Sokka doesn't do anything stupid. "Sokka what are you doing?" She asked. Sokka looks right at her, "well what are you doing?" he replied.

"No what are you doing?" she said a little anoyed.

"Well what are you doing?" he said with rage.

"No what are you doing?"

"Well what are you doing?"

Then in Sokka's mind, the meat man turned into Iroh. "Will you two just shut up before I unleash a pain ten-fold on your asses!" Wow. Never argue with the Dragon of the West. With that the two stopped arguing. "Sorry uncle Iroh **(A/N, I just imagine them saying that to him.) **I was just really want some meat". Then Iroh began to speak out. "Listen in my opinion, this is what I felt like every single day when you keep eating my roast duck. So suck it up!" And with that left to the kitchen.

Sokka looked at Suki. "How do you deal with not eating any meat?" He asked.

"All you have to do is be a girlfriend to a meat addict." then left him to deal with his problems.

* * *

Toph was fast asleep and didn't dream anything like Sokka did. Mostly because she doesn't even know what meat looks like. As she got up she puts her feet on the floor but for some odd reason, she can't sense as much as she usually does. Almost everything was pitch black. It was like a hangover that isn't even over yet. As she walks she falls on the ground. She picked herself back up but fell down again with another step. This is turning weird indeed.

Then she decided to crawl to move to the door. When she got their the door was closed. "Spirits damn it!" She yelled. So she did something that would shock anyone. "Hey, can anyone help me!" Toph screams. It was impossible for her to do anything at all. It was making her cry until...

The door swings open at an instant. It was Katara that managed to help her up. "Thanks Sugar Queen." Toph said. Even after about 2 years, she still gives the gang nicknames. It's a Toph thing what can I say?

"Your welcome Toph, that's what friends are for." Even today Katara still acts like a mother. Which is a good thing for people who have benevolence.

"I know. I just don't get why I can't even see? It doesn't make any sense?" Toph started to worry a bit.

"Toph lets just go to the kitchen and you'll be fine." said Katara. So they were on their way to their destenation. Hopefully nothing else can go wrong today.

* * *

When the whole Gaang, execpt for Aang and Zuko who were on their 'importent meeting', made it into the kitchen table. When they got there, it had more meat then ever. Sure they had about 6 salad dishes for Sokka and Toph, but everything else was right in front of them. There was a lot of meat, the rest of the Gaang knew that if the week is over, then they needed to eat as much as possible.

Sokka and Toph take across the table from each other with their salads in hand.

Sokka was glaring at Toph, determine to win. He took a bite out of it and immeditatly gagged. "How does Aang eat this crap?!"

That was a bad idea to even say that around Katara. She looked at Sokka and said "Oh I'm sorry that Aang isn't normal like you are! Mr. funny man! Do you think that Aang is weird because he can't eat meat like everyone else in here!". Oh Sokka did it now. "No I was Just saying that..."

"Finish that sentance and I'll freeze you to that wall over there"! She was getting to her position. Oh this is gonna be good.

"Ok, ok. I'll eat the rest of the salad see." he said nervously as he eats his salad as soon as possible. Katara stands down and eats some of her salad, as well as some duck-chicken.

Toph couldn't pick up her fork at all. She kept hitting the table, more then picking it up. Then she said "Um, can anyone help me get the fork?" Suki was right next to her so she grabs the fork and hands it to Toph. "Thanks" she said, and had the fork backwards. The table was getting cracks all over because she keeps missing the bowl. So Suki had to help her with that to.

It was really devestating to Toph, mostly because she felt weak and pathetic, as Suki spoon feeds her. She started to cry, knowing this is not what she was born to do. Being handled by everyone around her, thats not what she wants in life.

Jin and Mai were arguing about who gets Zuko when he comes back. The arguement turned into another Cat-Leapard fight that ended with Katara freezing them to the ground, like Aang did before. Wow, Katara is being really ticked off today. I wouldn't blame her. Love is hard to deal with when someone leave you for so long, even if it's a day.

* * *

The rest of the day went on really peaceful like. Then it was about that time to go to bed.

Toph was brought to her room by Jin, who volentered to help her. When they got there Jin says "is there anything else you need before I go?" Toph didn't say a word. Jin thought she was asleep and left her, but the truth is she was crying quite like. She never felt so helpless in her life. Then after awhile fell asleep.

_Toph's dream..._

_She was in the Earthbending arena going against the toughtest Earthbenders in the world. This was her moment of truimph, that is until she started to go blind yet again. The Boulder used his bending to pick up some rocks and pushes them right towards her. It hits her stomach and the crowd is booing at her. Saying things like "you suck." and "my grandma can bend better then that!" things were getting worse when all of her started bending 'cabbages?' I guess you can call it vegie bending._

_The whole thing was over her head and was falling on top of her..._

She woke up panting. That was a horrible dream. She didn't even imagine herself like that. She decided not to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Ok I am in front of the gag factory. I just need to head on in there and kill the Joker. Even though he didn't do it, I think it's the right thing to do because Batman's a pussy when it comes to killing. I went inside and saw the Joker with his men. Then right behind me, Harley Quin hits me in the head with a metal bat. I pass out. 'gasp'.**

**Be sure to tune in next time for another exciting adventure of "The Pain of the Meat Addicts".**

**Oh and just to tell you now. All of what I said in the bottom is fake. You know the old-fake Joker gag.**


	5. Day 3 When the Problem Gets Worse

**The Joker: "Hahahahahahaha. I have the Lucky38 in my lair, no one can stop me now!"  
TheLucky38: "What are you planing, Joker?" I was tied up in a chair  
The Joker: "I will go to your house and destroy your stories. Then you will never publish them. I might even get rid of this story to."  
TheLucky38: "You bastard!"  
The Joker: "I'm leaving now. Boy's keep an eye on him." The Joker left to go after my stories. I prepared for this, just in case. I hope REX can get here soon.  
Tune after the chapter...**

* * *

_Day 3, when the problem gets worse._

Toph was really tired this morning and just wanted to sleep in her bed. She couldn't because of the nightmare she had before. It would scare anyone or make them overreact. Things would get worse if she stands up, she can't sense as much as she usually does. 'How is that even possible?' Toph thought.

Then about an hour later, there was a doctor with Katara and Suki, trying to figure out how it happened. Then after much time and thinking the doctor finally understood why Toph can't sense anything. "I think I know what happened to your friend here?" he said.

"What happened to her?" asked Suki.

"Well with my expert knowledge. It has come to my conclusion that she, um. Is screwed". What a great theory.

"No shit! She meant what is wrong with Toph. Not anything else!" yelled Katara. Damn she really misses Aang. I don't blame her either.

The doctor was pretty pissed off, but knew that he shouldn't judge one of the hero's of the hundred year war. "Well it seems that since she hasn't eaten any type of meat at all, her feet arn't processing any viberations, causing her to loss vision. It could get worse if she doesn't eat at least one meat related thing." Then as he was about to leave Suki stopped him.

"Sorry about what Katara said. She misses someone right now."

"Oh, then I think I can give you advice you insesitive bitch? With a little bit of fuck you!" then left with his stuff. Wow, what a jackass.

Katara ignores it and went to the kitchen for today's breakfeast.

* * *

Sokka heard what happened so he sent his messanger hawk named "Hawkie" and sends it to Aang. Thinking that Aang needs to know how much she misses him. He heard about Aang at his 'meeting' (he doesn't know), so he won't mind. Then he went outside his room and went to get his regular breakfest. A salad.

Unfortenetly for him it was _cabbages._ He looked at all of them, remebering the dream he had before. "Get them away from me!" he screamed. Then he tossed all of them out of the window.

At the bottom there is the cabbage guy that always has bad luck. He looked up to see the cabbages that he gave to the Jasmine Dragon for making really good tea for him. They fell to the ground and begins to spoil. "MY CABBAGES!" he yelled with rage. "I can't believe that people don't respect you enough." He was talking to one of them. "It's ok. I'm here." While petting one of them. **(A/N, what a weirdo.)**

Everyone inside the kitchen table looks at Sokka with puzzled faces. "Sokka! why in the name of La did you do that?" said Iroh. He really appericated the cabbage man for his gift.

Sokka looks at everyone with a nervous face. "I am allergic to cabbages." he lied.

"That's cow-bullshit!" yelled Katara. "Tell us what happened to you, before I throw you out the window myself"!

Then Sokka heard a voice in his head. _Sokka. Sokka._ The voice eco's in his head.

"Yeah" Sokka said while looking in the air.

_Trust in your feelings Sokka._

Everyone in the room was confused for Sokka's weirdness of talking to himself. "What do I do?"

_Get the Koh out of there!_

With that, Sokka ran outside trying to avoid the Gaang for awhile.

* * *

Toph wanted to sense everything around her again, but she really wanted to beat Sokka at this bet. Unfortenetly Sokka had to ruin everyone's lunch, so she decided to get out of her chair. She fell down instantly and tried to get back up. Katara went over and picked her up, then they made there way to the living room.

She set Toph down on one of the 3 couches and lays her down. "Do you need anything before I go?"

Toph looked at her and said "can you give me some meat?" Katara looks at her with an glare. "You have a contract, but I have another idea!" Then she went to the kitchen and got some kind of white cube thing. Then went back to where Toph was.

When she came back, Toph was sleeping a little bit. "Toph!"

She got up at an instant. "No don't kill me!" Then dazed around a bit. "Oh sorry I had a bad dream. So what did you get me?"

"It's something that all of the Nations are trying to make to help the future Airbenders. _Tofu._" Then began to spoon feed her.

Toph liked the taste of it, but her stomach was saying otherwise. "Um, are you sure this is ok to eat?" She began see a little bit, which is good.

"Sure it is. Aang likes it to." but the tone of her voice became sad for some reason.

"Are you ok Sugar Queen?" asked Toph.

"Yeah." She wipes off a tear in her eye. "I'm ok." Then left to her room, crying. **(A/N, When will he be back ?)**

* * *

Sokka came back later on in the day. Then sat down with everyone for dinner, but someone was missing in the group. But who?

"Hey where's Katara?" asked Sokka.

"She is in her room." said Iroh.

"Ah, she'll be fine." then sat down at his usual spot. You think as a brother he would calm down his sister? Then again, he's clueless.

He began to eat his salad, but noticed that Toph wasn't eating at all. She was at the other side of the table with her hands in her stomach. Things are about to get a little, complicated.

"Ohhhhhh. Looks like Toph doesn't want to e..."

Then Sokka was inturrupted when Toph threw up in the table. All of the food was covered in vomit and so was Sokka.

"Ewwwwwww." he said in his eww voice. Then he went to the bathroom to clean up the vomit that was all over his shirt. It was all over his shirt and face, as he used a wash cloth to wipe it off.

"Hey! you better not be using my wash cloths. I use those to clean my face!" yelled Mai. Something tells me that she will be buying new ones soon. Then she looks at her food. "You know I think I just lost my appitite?"

"Yeah me to." said Suki.

"Thats just great, all the food that we wanted to eat is spoiled!" said Jin. Then took Toph and lead her to her room.

They all went to bed after all of the Drama that just went down here. Sokka wanted revenge for what Toph did to him and he was going to get it soon.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I waited and waited until...  
Something burst through the wall it was Metal Gear REX. It killed all of the gang members with it's lazer gun and then cuts the restraints from my chair. "Now let's stop the Joker before he destroys my stories." Then I got inside, put it on manual, and began to get to my house before it was too late.**

**Tune in for another adventure of "The Pain of the Meat Addicts" and me saving my stories.**

**P.S. some wise words- _If you chase two rabbits, you will lose them both.- _Native American saying.**

**P.S.S.- You know what time it is? It's cliff hanger time! Muhahahahahahahahaha. For this story, I need to complete some other ones.**


	6. Day 4 The Bad Surprise

**TheLucky38: My Metal Gear REX was with me as I was getting towards my Pent house. There were thousands of thugs in my way, so I used the machine gun to blast them all away. Helicopters were in the sky so I pressed a button to shoot them down. As I made my way there, the cars were block-ading the road. I use my cell phone to call in for a certain lazer satellite.**

**What will happen next? Well for waiting for who knows how long, I think I should work to the bone in this chapter. More discriptions, more humor, and a little surprise for the Tokka fans out there. I am neutral in Sukka and Tokka stories. I mean their ok, but I don't choose a side on that one. I love Kataang and hate Zutara.**

**If anyone hates Tokka read the following...**

**Reading a certain part of the story will cause vomiting, blood-shot eyes, pink eye, and whatever the hell you think about. Side affects may include losing it no matter what happens. Drama may occur.**

* * *

_Day 4, A Bad Surprise..._

The next day proved to be a little depressing for the meat addicts, as they where walking to the dinner table. Sokka was carrying Toph to make sure she didn't fall and sometimes moves away a little. It wasn't for Toph's random complaints about being weak, but ever since she puked all over him, things where being awkard between the two. What was making them so depressed today? Well the answer is quite simple. They still had to do their bets against each other to win it all.

When they got to the kitchen, Sokka see's something that took his breath away. It was Aang and Katara sitting down together, holding hands as they feed each other with a smile with each piece of food in their mouth. Aang got some tofu that Katara made just for him. Toph smelled it an started to throw up a little in her mouth. Barely manages to hold it back. I would hate to be her right now.

Sokka was looking at something that was wrapped around her neck. It was kinda like the betrothal necklace that his mother had, but it didn't have any carvings in it, but it shined a blue color. So he had to ask what is going on. "Katara. Where did you get that necklace from?" thinking that Katara was over her mother. But if he said that outloud, he would get a water whip on his sorry hide.

"Aang gave me this necklace." Katara replied. Hoping that it would work. But a _buzzkillism _always does the shoot first, ask questions never.

Sokka looks at Aang with a deadly glare, "You can't marry Katara!" he pulls out his sword. "You think that I will let you get married right away? There is a tradition here pal!" he was charging, until...

"That's it!" yelled Katara. Sokka is going to get one hell of a beat down. She takes all of the water from the sink, glasses, and anything else that had water. When she made a giant ball of water. If you where wearing your 3D glasses then Katara's rage is coming right at ya. But only one person has the power to quell the rage inside of herself.

Aang goes from behind her and hugs. That hug was so powerful that Katara stops imediatly to savor every moment of it. "Katara." he said with his smooth voice. "Don't be angry anymore. I don't like it when you are like that." He felt the same way when he goes to the Avatar State and she saves him from hurting everyone and everything he loves.

Sokka managed to recover from what happened, but decided to talk to Aang personally. The two of them go to the living room to discuss about what happened when he left for his political meeting. Aang explains where he really was and Sokka was so angry with him, but had a better idea. He told it to Aang and that shocked him so much that he wanted to hit him one, even though he was a virtuous monk.

Later on in the day, Aang and Katara went on their make-it-up-date outside the Jasmine Dragon and into the city of Ba Sing Se. I wonder what Sokka told Aang to do in order to make it up to him about suffering against his sister for Spirits knows how long? Well you can't find out in this story.

* * *

Toph was still depressed about not seeing, being dragged by Mai this time. If she ate that Tofu again, it would be too soon. The only thing she needs to do is find a way to sense everything around her again. But how?

Mai was dragging her to one of the 3 couches in the living room. Laying her down to make sure she is comfortable. "Any thing else you need?"

"Yeah I would like..." but heard foot steps walking away from her. "Bitch!" Toph yelled with rage in her voice so much, that it could break all of the windows in the shop. It only broke one of the windows. Tears started to drop on the floor again, it was so not fair for Toph to suffer like this. Seeing her cry was so rare back then during the war. Now during this whole bet, she was crying so much, that it was starting to be unfair. It's called gambling for a reason. You have to sacrfice something to win it all. Making Sokka's hair pink is the ultimate win.

Toph's crying hurts her heart to the point of grive. How can things get any worse then they already are?

* * *

Sokka was going to get some meat today. From his favorite Kyoshi warrior, Suki. He hasn't been with her in a while and he decided that now was the time to prove his worth. Making sure that she felt real good after some time in the bedroom. Those ideas in his mind are more dirty then Aang's. Or was it?

When he got to Suki's room, she opens the door at the same time he got there. "Oh hey Suki." he said flirting. "Do you wanna go out to a romantic date today?" hoping that Suki doesn't mind if he ate some meat and she isn't looking.

"Sorry Sokka." Suki said. What? she doesn't want to go with him? "I need to go to town to buy more meat for tonights dinner." Suki gave Sokka a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away, waving good-bye. I hope that Sokka isn't mad or anything.

His face was filled with rage and his fists are griped to the point that it looks like it could bleed out. 'I can't belive that Suki just left me.' Sokka decided to go to the living room to sit down on one of the 3 couches. when he got there, he saw Toph on one of the couches crying. In his heart, he knew that something was wrong. So he comes over to calm Toph down.

"Toph are you ok?" he said. Trying to get to the bottom of this.

Toph looked at the direction of Sokka's voice. "Yes." she said weakfully. Hoping that he doesn't have any idea of what's wrong with her.

Sokka was about to say something, but then remembered that Toph is sad because of the fact that she can't see without meat. Then an idea comes to his mind. "Toph I think I have something that can cure you?" he said with a Kohishplan in mind.

_Oh no he better not..._

"Oh good Snozles." she said with joy in her voice.

_I hope to all the Spirits in the world that she knows that Sokka is going to..._

"Shut up!" he yelled. Toph was confused about Sokka and his weird behavoir. It must be that voice again. I wonder what he has to say.

_No you shut up!_

"Oh yeah I guess that you can make comments in every sentance but you always..."

_I'm warning you!_

"NO!"

_It's your death wish. You IMBECILE!_

So with that, Sokka continued to talk to Toph. "Alright. I heard that mushrooms are like meat if you suck on them for a long time."

Toph was too excited to sense things again to even think clearly enough for Sokka's tricks. "Sokka. Give me the mushroom now!" she yelled with desperation. If she could sense right now, she can tell that Sokka is lying about any mushrooms. Well it looks like Toph is going to have to learn the hard way. **(A/N. Muhahahahahahahahahaha, Sima Shi Laugh.)**

Well it looks like the water tribe warrior got the ok. So he pulls his pants and boxer's down and gets hard right away. There's a leason in all of this. When there is a guy with hormones and becomes horney like hell. It's best to any girl out there to not let him get anywhere near you at all. If you are, then run away as fast as you can. Unless if he's your boyfriend and if your ready. Trust me on that, I've seen the movies.

"Now Toph." he said with an evil smile. "Open your mouth and prepare to suck on the 'mushroom'." he see's her opens her mouth. And he goes in, all the way.

If Toph can talk, she would say that it tastes kinda funny. Sokka kept moaning like a wild animal making the prey do his bidding. If the prey knew what the predater was doing to her, maybe she can use it to her advantage? But she is still blind by not eating any meat, and is useless to stop him, even if she knew what was going on.

"Oh yeah. Keep sucking on that mushroom." he started to beg. Feeling the warm, wet, mouth of the mighty earthbender Toph. Things are really looking up for him, until.

"SOKKA!" someone yells from far away. It was Suki who witnessed what her boyfriend was doing while she left. If I was him, I would get the _Koh _out of there. Or try another idea, but I don't think it works anymore?

"Suki?!" he said with a nervous voice. He see's his eyes flash before his eyes.

"I can't even discribe what you did. You damn pervert. And you think that Aang would betray Katara?" and she ran to her room.

The next thing he knew, is that Toph gets her mouth out of the 'mushroom' and says, "What's her problem?" then started to taste a litte bit of something else in her mouth. "And what is this wonderful taste in my mouth. I think I want more?!" so she tries to find Sokka's dick or his 'mushroom' so she can taste some more. Damn!

This was an opportunity for Sokka to finish it, but he felt bad that Suki ran off like that. On the other hand it felt good for him to feel in the Earthbenders warm tasty mouth. So he puts it back in her mouth and felt her sucking it again. It was so pleasurable for him, that he started to thrust inside of her mouth. Back and forth. It kept going on and on. With the moans from the both of them, until...

"AHHHH!" Sokka yelled after he climaxed inside of mouth. Jucices filling inside of her throat, while she swallows it with no hesitation. After he regained his breathing, he looked down at the helpless earthbender under his iron grip. "So. How. Did. You. Like. It?" he asked inbetween each breath that he takes in. He saw an expression that totally took him off guard.

"That was the best meat I ever tasted in my life!" screaming with joy. "Even though it wasn't meat, it sure felt like it was." Toph is playing a game that she doesn't even know about. "Can I have some more?"

Sokka was taken back by that question. He wanted to enjoy it a little more, but really wanted to apologize to Suki for what he did to damage their realastionship. "Sorry Toph, but I need to go see what Suki is up to." He puts on his boxer's and pants back on and heads over to see the damage that he caused.

_I warned you._

"I said SHUT UP. What's your name anyway?" he yelled out again as he makes it to where Suki might be at.

_My name is of no concern to you!_

"Fine!" so he has the voice in his head that is killing him on the inside. Is it a hallucination or something more? I guess we'll find out soon.

* * *

The hallway felt like an enitre battlefield, as Sokka was walking to the one he hurt so much. This is going to be one hell of a arguement as he walks real slow-like as possible. 'I can't believe that I did that to Suki.' he thought. The door to her room is just right in front of the young warrior. Intimidating him to try to open the door to his doom. It has to suck being the Water Tribe's best warrior right now.

Sokka hesitates to knock the door, sweat running down his face, as he tries to knock. It was just a small little knock that not even Momo can hear with his huge ears. "Well I guess no one is there. I better leave." he says outloud like a junkie at a bar. So with a fake-smile he walks away, until the door opens at an instant. A hand grabs at his pony-tail hard, oh sorry I mean his warrior pony tail. He was in pain with each tug as he was being lead inside his girlfriends room.

The next thing Sokka knew, he was thrown in a bed and was tied up by the hands and feet. "You think you can get away with putting your cock into a blind girls mouth!" Suki yelled with rage. She saw her prisoner scared out of his mind. In fact I don't think he can speak at all for what's about to come. "Well. Answer me!" sounding more demanding.

"I was sad for the fact that you didn't go out with me." thinking it wasn't his fault. "I have needs Suki! I needed something warm and I saw Toph crying, so I thought that..."

"So you thought that you can do things to other girls while your girlfriend goes out to get something quick?" This is looking bad for Sokka. "I went out to get you this." and she pulls out a sword that had the Water Tribe symbol at the end of the tip of the blade. "It was suppose to be a make-up gift for what I did. And a gift to show that you didn't eat any meat this far."

The tied up warrior's face has guilt written all over it. He puts his head down in shame for what he did. "Suki I.." suddenly he feels her weight against his body. Suki was trying to get to his face. When she did, her body was on top of his chest area. Feeling that fine ass on top of his chest started to turn him on. He saw the Kyoshi warrior taking off her bottom clothes in front of him. "So does this mean your not mad at me anymore?" he asked innocently. Was it a wise question?

She looks down at Sokka with anger still in her eyes. Fraid not.. "Lets just say you need to be punished for what you did." so she puts her pussy right on top of his head. "Now suck on it or don't breath at all. Your choose you honry bastard!" the next thing she knew, something warm was touching the place that she wanted to be felt in. Sokka's tounge dancing around and around the area. Trying to say sorry or is trying to breath before death. Either way it feels good for Suki and maybe Sokka.

"Ohhhh Sokka." she moaned. That made Sokka go around a little more to find... "Oh yes that's it. Keep sucking on it!"  
He found the cilt. I guess finding the Kyoshi inside just got a little more intense or should I say better. Feeling Suki's wetness all over his face and underneath his shirt. Sokka's man-hood was sticking up again and he wanted Suki to stroke it for him.

"Come on." he mumbled inside of her pussy. "Can you just make me cum too?"

"No!" Suki yelled and moaned. "This is your punishment for using Toph as a sex doll!" so she puts more weight on Sokka's head to make him go faster. His voice that vibratates and travels along her woman-hood was making her really turned on. "Keep begging and maybe I'll touch it." this is a cruel trick she is doing to him. Then again, Sokka did put his cock in Toph's mouth. That's life for you. You do bad stuff and you get bad stuff in return.

"Please touch me!" begging like there is no tomorrow. "I want it so bad! Please! I promise to never do that to Toph again!" this is so bad, yet so funny at the same time.

"Do you promise to never touch her again!" Suki demanded.

"Yes!" he tried to say, but had trouble trying to yell it out.

"What did you say?" she asked, pretending Sokka isn't saying anything at all.

"Yes Suki!" feeling the need to end it. So he twirls his tounge faster around her. Faster and faster. Until...

"Ahhhhhhh!" Suki finally climaxed. Filling her prisoner's mouth with the drink he desires so much. He takes in every bit of her and kisses the place where it was coming from. 'Yelp' he heard Suki.

The Kyoshi warrior was satisvied with the experiance with Sokka. It would be rude to stop now. So she gets off of him and heard hard breathing from his lungs. Having an evil smile on her face. "So I guess I should do this." her hand was just about to wrap around his man-hood.

"Hey can anyone help me go to my room. Oh and give me more of those mushrooms!" a voice from the living room soared along the hallways.

Suki looked over and stood up to help the Earthbender up her feet. "Wait!" yelled Sokka. She turned around to see that he is still stuck. "Arn't you going to cut me lose?"

"Oh I might after dinner." Suki replied. Leaving with a song of evil giggles.

_Hahahahahahahahaha!_

Sokka hears the mysterious voice again. "Who are you!" he yelled again.

_Call me Jack White. All you need is a little smile on your face._

I don't think Sokka likes the sound of that. "What are you talking about?"

_You'll see soon._

"Please tell me."

_I can't. I'm having way too much fun seeing you suffer!_

* * *

The dinner was better then ever. The food had more then anyone can chew in 3 or 4 plates. The only people who are missing is Aang, Katara, and Sokka. I wonder where they are? Well I think the people in the table should know.

Iroh was eating his Earth chicken leg and saw that Sokka was not there to suffer in front of him. "Where is Sokka?" he asked. Thinking that Sokka had enough of seeing the pain that he had to endure. Seeing the white and dark meat of chicken all the time.

Suki had an evil smile and chuckled a little. "Lets just say that he is 'tied up' for a moment. I don't think he can make it?" Then she take a bite out of some seal jerky. I guess since Sokka is a big jerk to her earlier.

Toph knew that things are quiet around here. In fact, a little too quiet. "I maybe completely blind, but I can still hear good. What happened to Twinkle Toe's and Sugar Queen. I haven't heard any noises in hours on end." That's true. It's not like them to just not be here over time. They respect the others as well as they respect each other. I wonder.

While everyone was dumb-founded on where Aang and Katara are. Mai had to stand up to say something that was importent to her. "Has anyone even noticed that Zuko isn't even here at this table at all?" that is another great question.

"Yeah." Jin agreed. "I haven't seen Zuko at all. Where on Earth is he?" The answer...

"Nope" everyone said in unison.

They all sat down to enjoy the feast that was presented to them. Everything is so peaceful.

* * *

After dinner, everyone decided it was time to go to bed. Jin carried Toph to her room, Mai just pouted as usual to her's, Iroh was still cheerful as ever when he enjoyed that meal, and Suki knew that she would have company tonight.

When she got there, Sokka was asleep on the bed. Snoring so loud that Appa outside of his stable can hear it. This sounded so anoying to Suki. Even though she deals with his snoring, this one was way too loud for her to deal with. 'I better get that doctor tomorrow.' Suki thought. Knowing the doctor to be the biggest jack ass in Ba Sing Se.

Suki maybe a warrior, but she can't defeat the snoring in Sokka. So she takes a spare blanket from the closet and takes it. Finally going to the living room to sleep on one of the couches that wasn't soiled with Sokka and Toph's ordeal. Suki puts the blanket out and sets it down. After that she goes underneath it and sleeps.

I guess that was a bad surprise for everyone tonight.

* * *

**TheLucky38: A giant beam was in the sky. The satallites name is ARCHIMEDES II. It turned into a lazer that completely destroyed the block-ade in seconds. I knew that many of the thugs survived, so I set the Metal Gear Rex to autopilot and it started to take the Joker's henchmen down. I called in for a helicopter and it flew next to me. It was purple with a Fleur-de-lis sign on the side. It takes off to the penthouse.**

**Importent message, from TheLucky38: Please read the following in the bottom...**

**You know you live in 2011*ahem*... 2012 when..**

**1.) You enter your password on a microwave**

**2.) You haven't played solitare with real cards in years**

**3.)The reason for not staying in touch with friends is because they don't have MSN**

**4.) You'd rather look all over the house for the remote instead of pushing the buttons on the TV**

**6.) Your boss doesn't have the ability to do your job**

**7.) As you read this list you keep nodding and smiling**

**8.) As you read this list you think of sending it to all your friends**

**9.) You were too busy to notice number 5**

**10.) You scroll back up to see if there was a number 5**

**11.) Now you're laughing at yourself stupidly**

**12.) Now you're thinking 'I have to put this on my profile!'**

**13.) Put this in your profile if you fell for it. You know you did.**

**Why paste it on my profile alone. Muhahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi Laugh)**


End file.
